


Intervention

by DiaryofaWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/F/M relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaWriter/pseuds/DiaryofaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint have been with Agent Phil Coulson for some time, and they thought they knew all of his quirks.  Now they find that they weren't even close.  When Phil's childhood hero is located by SHIELD, both Natasha and Clint have to adjust to having Phil's attention directed at someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

"I'm just worried about him, Nat!"

Clint Barton would never admit to pouting over his boyfriend spending more time with a frozen, comatose soldier from the 1940s, but that was precisely what he was doing. As far as Natasha Romanoff was concerned, it was adorable. Both her lovers were so jealous with regards to one another, though they did their best to act like such was not the case.

"You know how Phil is, _moya lyubov'_ ," Natasha replied with a dry smile. "And Captain America _is_ his childhood hero. I'm surprised he didn't insist on being the one to cut him out of the ice himself."

That didn't seem to improve Clint's mood very much, as he gave a loud huff of indignation. "Your sympathy for my plight is overwhelming," he snarked.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya_ ," Natasha laughed, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "Phil's going to be fine. If you want, we can go and check on him."

"No," Clint grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly. "If he wants to play fanboy over an old superhero, that's fine. It's not like he's been ignoring us for that or anything."

Rolling her eyes in mingled amusement and frustration, Natasha leaned over to press a soft kiss to Clint's cheek, ruffling his dark blond hair lightly. There were times when she was frustrated with how childish Clint could be about his lovers, but she couldn't deny that no matter how irritating it might be, he was still hers, and she would always adore him. The same was true of Phil, though his faults were certainly not that he was too childish; quite the opposite. If Clint was the eternal child, then Phil was the quintessential mature adult. 

Well…usually.

Natasha had never thought that the almost perfectly stoic Phil Coulson was capable of the emotion Clint termed "fanboying". Phil always seemed to be the voice of reason, no matter what the topic of discussion was. Not only that, but the only times that Natasha had seen him break out in a completely unguarded smile was when he knew that he was completely alone with his lovers. 

Then one day Natasha and Clint had both found Phil's collection of vintage Captain America trading cards and comic books. Both assassins had been stunned, to put it simply. The idea of Phil Coulson--stoic, controlled, ever-professional _Phil Coulson_ \--having any sort of hero, let alone one he collected memorabilia of, was rather alien to them both. It had taken Phil completely by surprise as well to find his two lovers giggling over his stash of Captain America items like a pair of teens who found their dad's porn. The poor man had begun stammering--actually _stammering_ \--in an attempt to explain things. To be fair, neither Natasha nor Clint had made it very easy for him, as they continued laughing their asses off the whole time he tried to form a coherent sentence.

None of them had expected that the _real_ Captain America would actually be found. Natasha remembered the day that they found out about the discovery very clearly. She had been back in SHIELD headquarters filling out her report after the events at the Stark Expo, while Phil had been wrapping things up with Clint in New Mexico. 

****************

The last thing Natasha had anticipated was for her phone to ring at an ungodly hour of the morning after she was trying to get _some_ sleep.

Grumbling in Russian as she fumbled for the phone, Natasha rolled onto her side and answered the phone gruffly. "This had better be worth it, or I'll shoot you in the ass."

"Nat! Tasha, it _is_ worth it," Phil's voice said on the other end of the line, but it didn't sound like the Phil she was used to. He sounded positively… _giddy_.

"…What is it, _konfetka_?" she asked, trying to make her voice a little gentler. "Please tell me that Clint is in one piece?"

"What? Oh…oh, yes of course he is," Phil replied, that giddiness still present in his voice. "But Nat, that isn't what I called about."

Mentally, Natasha imagined throttling information out of her lover as she forced herself to keep her voice even. "Then why _did_ you call?"

"They found him, Tasha! _They found him_!"

"…Who?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

" _Captain America_ , Nat!"

****************

Smiling a little to herself as she remembered that, Natasha kissed Clint's forehead as she slowly stood up. "Well, I'm going to check on him, even if you aren't going to," she teased lightly, stretching herself out with a slight grunt. 

Clint's only reply was to grumble defiantly, keeping his arms crossed as he sat back. Rolling her eyes in slight frustration, Natasha fought down the urge to smack some sense into Clint--literally--and made her way down the hallways of SHIELD's New York headquarters.

The building was top of the line, cutting edge, and full of agents who ranged in age from fresh out of high school or college to middle age. Natasha nodded slightly to a few of them, who all nodded in response. Maria Hill, Fury's latest protégé, paused when she spotted Natasha and smiled slightly.

"Looking for Coulson?" she asked with a slight arch of her eyebrow.

"Am I that transparent?" Natasha drawled good-naturedly, her lips quirking slightly in a smile.

"Well, since you aren't coddling Barton over how much time Coulson's spending with the latest acquisition, I figured you'd be looking for the more mature of your boy toys," Hill retorted lightly, her expression open and playful.

Natasha laughed low in her throat, a sense of gratitude washing over her. While she did not associate with many of the other agents, she did have a great deal of respect for Hill. She might not label Hill as a friend, but they certainly had a sort of camaraderie that she greatly appreciated.

"Well, you aren't that far off," she admitted with a chuckle. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him, would you?"

Hill smiled wryly and motioned over her shoulder with a thumb. "He's still hovering over the good Captain," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "I'd recommend getting him out for a bit of air and food, if not a shower."

"I'll take it under advisement," Natasha snorted, shaking her head in amusement. "Thank you, Agent Hill."

"My pleasure, Agent Romanoff," Hill replied with a nod, smiling as she made her way past Natasha.

****************

As Hill had said, Phil was indeed still plastered to the side of his beloved childhood hero. Natasha half suspected that he hadn't even gotten any sleep in the last twenty-four hours, if the bags under his eyes and the five o'clock shadow on his jaw was any sort of indication. In all the time they had known one another, there had been only three other times when Natasha could remember seeing Phil look so rumpled. Each time it was when they were in the middle of a difficult mission and they didn't have access to the usual luxuries.

"You know, you remind me of a SHIELD agent I used to know," Natasha said with a wry smile. "Though he at least managed to shave every day."

Phil looked up in surprise, causing Natasha to notice more signs of exhaustion in his appearance. There were worry lines that he usually managed to hide around his eyes and mouth, and his hair looked like he'd been running his hand through it frequently. Coming over to stand beside her lover, Natasha tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it down with a slight smile.

"Tasha," Phil murmured with a wry smile, leaning against her chest and resting his head against her shoulder. "I didn't think you'd be coming after me."

"Then you don't know me very well, _moya lyubov'_ ," Natasha retorted fondly. "Clint is in a mood because you haven't moved from this spot in ages."

At least Phil had the decency to look somewhat ashamed of this fact. As professional as he was with Natasha and Clint when they were in the field or actually doing work in the offices, he still doted on both his lovers a great deal. Natasha knew for a fact that he kept records of each time she and Clint had been injured while on a mission and had ensured that such circumstances would never happen again. It was sweet of him, if a little foolish, much like his fascination with the hero Captain America was.

"Sorry about that," he muttered apologetically. "I'll make it up to you both."

"Oh, you don't need to make anything up to _me_ , Phil," Natasha laughed, kissing the top of his head. "I'm fine with you having a moment of insanity over finding a childhood hero long thought dead. What I am not fine with is being left to babysit Clint when he gets his panties in a twist because you're in 'fanboy mode', as he calls it."

Phil's lips quirked upwards in a sheepish smile as he met Natasha's gaze. "Is he really in a mood?"

"I left him sulking like a child told they couldn't have a third cookie," she replied, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Phil, _konfetka_ , I know how important this man is to you. But he's going to wake up no matter what, and when he does it will be far better for him to not wake to see a face he won't recognize."

She watched Phil's face closely as he let this statement sink in, a slight frown making his brow wrinkle. Natasha felt a sudden desire to kiss the wrinkles away and drag him into a dark room where she and Clint would make him forget that Captain America ever existed.

"I know that, Tash," Phil muttered. "But…"

"No buts, Phil," Natasha cut him off smoothly. "Clint has been pouting for three days. I'm about ready to make him deaf in the other ear if he keeps this up."

That earned her a harsh snort of amusement. "And you would, too," he grumbled slightly.

"Damn right, I would," Natasha said with a smirk. "Now come on. You need food, rest, and a shave. Probably in that order."

"What, no shower on the list?" Phil teased blandly as he allowed Natasha to help him to his feet.

"One thing at a time," Natasha chuckled, kissing his cheek sweetly. "If you're a good boy and get yourself rested and fed, I might even help you with the shower and shave."

A wicked gleam entered Phil's eyes at this promise, his gaze wandering over Natasha's body as though he was imagining exactly _how_ she would help him get all cleaned up. The intensity of his gaze sent shivers of delight through Natasha's spine and she couldn't stop herself from beaming at Phil. One thing that she hoped never changed about her relationship with Clint and Phil was how cherished they made her feel.

"Easy, Agent," she said lightly. "Rest first. Then you can get all naughty with Clint and me."

"Is that a promise?"

Natasha laughed throatily, playfully swatting Phil's backside as she urged him out of the room. "It will be if you behave yourself."

Phil managed to not make any undignified sounds of surprise at the swat, but Natasha could see how pink his ears had gotten. Oh, this would be a fun night of distractions indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Russian terms and phrases used by Natasha:
> 
> _moya lyubov'_ \-- My Love
> 
> _Ya lyublyu tebya_ \-- I love you
> 
> _konfetka_ \-- sweetie
> 
> If I got them wrong, I apologize. I just googled Russian terms of endearment and used the ones I liked best that I found.


End file.
